fantastic_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
SmPCR06
Pretty Cure Formation! Fight For Justice! (プリキュア形成！正義のために戦います！''Purikyua keisei! Seigi no tameni tatakaimasu!) is the sixth episode of ''Smile Pretty Cure!☆Reborn and the 104th episode of the Reborn Dark Pretty Cures franchise overall. This episode focuses on the Cures meeting Candy for the first time. Plot Finally, the team is complete! The five Cures hold a celebration, but soon, Pop excitedly announces that he has finally got in touch with his sister, Candy! She is in Nijinomachi! The girls decide to split up to find Candy, but there's no luck so far. However, Candy appears, but accidentally bangs into Teruko's face. When Tisiphone attacks, will the Cures be able to protect Candy from Tisiphone? Synopsis (The Prism Gem Topaz is placed into a Smile Palette, and suddenly, Teruko’s entire room has become a party! All five Cures (happy): The team is complete! Grace (excited): Come on, come on! There’s a cake and I want to eat it! Mizuki (excited): Cake is the best, isn’t it? (Grace and Mizuki look at the cake, with stars in their eyes.) Grace/Mizuki: Time to eat! Natsumi (giggling): Stop being greedy, you two. Mizuki (shrugging): We’re not greedy. We’re just hungry. Natsumi (laughing): But we just had lunch! (The five Cures begin to laugh, but Pop then runs into Teruko’s lap.) Teruko: What’s wrong, Pop? Pop (excited): You wouldn’t believe what I’ve just found out! All five Cures (curious): What? Pop (excited): You see... I have finally got in touch with my sister Candy! She’s here! In Nijinomachi! (The scene changes to outside of Teruko’s house as all five Cures yell in shock.) (OP: Magical! Smile Pretty Cure!☆Reborn) Grace (slams her hand on the table): You’re seriously telling us that Candy is in the city? Pop (nodding): Yes, but I don’t know where she is. Teruko: That’s why there’s such thing as splitting up. Natsumi: You’re right. If we split up, we’ll be able to cover the corners of Nijinomachi. Ryoko: I-I would love t-to meet C-Candy. Pop: I’m sure that you all would be great friends with her. Mizuki: Great! When do we start splitting up. Pop: Now, if you want. Teruko: I’ll do my best to find Candy! And now, everyone, for a cheer! (The five Cures and Pop put their hands in the centre.) Teruko: Who shines with radiance? All five Cures/Pop: Pretty Cure! (Mizuki is at the soccer field, and searches on the seats. She then enters the sports shed.) Mizuki (shaking her head): Not here. (Ryoko is at a zoo, and searches in the crowd of people. She then looks at an exhibit full of monkeys.) Ryoko (shaking her head): Not here. (Grace is at a shopping centre, and searches in each shop. She then looks inside a cafe.) Grace (shaking her head): Not here. (Natsumi is at the library, and searches in each shelf. She then looks at the front desk.) Natsumi (shaking her head): Not here. (Teruko and Pop are at the park, and search in the bushes. They then look at the fountain.) Teruko/Pop (shaking their heads): Not here. Grace: Teruko! Pop! (Teruko and Pop look back, and see the other four Cures running towards them.) Teruko: Everyone! Natsumi: Is there any luck? (The other four Cures and Pop shake their heads.) Natsumi: Hmm... searching for Candy is harder than we thought. Mizuki: But we can’t give up yet! Grace: That’s our Mizuki! Mizuki: Who’s the best at not giving up? Teruko/Natsumi/Grace/Ryoko/Pop: You are, Mizuki-sama! (As the Cures and Pop are laughing, Teruko stops.) Teruko (confused): Did you just hear that? Grace (still laughing): Hear what? Teruko: It sounded like... a little voice. (The Cures and Pop stop and listen, when they hear a small voice.) Voice: Look out below! (Teruko turns around, and yelps in surprise as a small mascot comes flying her. The mascot then bangs into Teruko’s face. Teruko and the mascot fall down, with red marks on both of their foreheads.) Ryoko (surprised): Are you okay, Teruko? Teruko: Somehow. Natsumi (looking at the mascot): Might I ask who you are? Mascot: I’m Candy! Pop (excited): Candy! Candy (excited): Onii-sama! (Candy happily hugs Pop, and the Cures are left in surprise.) Mizuki: Hold on a sec... you’re Candy!? Candy: You bet! Pop: Girls, let me introduce Queen Candy of Märchenland, and my little sister. Grace (excited): No way! I’m actually meeting real royalty! Natsumi (bowing politely): It is a great honour to meet you, my queen. Candy: You don’t have to be so formal. I’m still not used to being the queen. Pop: Candy, remember when you had turned into the Miracle Jewel? (Candy nods.) Pop: During that time, evil versions of the Cures, called the Bad End Pretty Cures, were created, but the Cures had managed to defeat them. Candy: As expected from Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi, Nao and Reika! Pop: However, the Bad End Pretty Cures were reborn as good people, and so, Candy, I would like you to meet Hoshizora Teruko, Hino Natsumi, Kise Grace, Midorikawa Ryoko and Aoki Mizuki, who are the members of my very own Pretty Cure team! Grace: Technically, we’re the twin sisters of your team, Candy. Candy: That’s amazing! I never realised! Natsumi: Candy, do you know where your team of Pretty Cures are? Candy: No, but I do know how to find them. Mizuki (amazed): Are you serious? Candy: To find my team of Pretty Cures, you need to find their respective Prism Gems. (A silhouette of Reika appears in a black background alongside a blue Prism Gem.) Candy: Reika’s Prism Gem is the Prism Gem Aquamarine, which represents elegance. (A silhouette of Nao appears in a black background alongside a green Prism Gem.) Candy: Nao’s Prism Gem is the Prism Gem Jade, which represents generosity. (A silhouette of Yayoi appears in a black background alongside a yellow Prism Gem.) Candy: Yayoi’s Prism Gem is the Prism Gem Tourmaline, which represents compassion. (A silhouette of Akane appears in a black background alongside an orange Prism Gem.) Candy: Akane’s Prism Gem is the Prism Gem Sunstone, which represents justice. (A silhouette of Miyuki appears in black background alongside a pink Prism Gem.) Candy: Miyuki’s Prism Gem is the Prism Gem Pearl, which represents purity. Mizuki (confused): Wait a minute... how many Prism Gems are there? Pop: Around 40. Mizuki: Excuse me? (Mizuki has a shocked expression on her face, and the others begin to laugh.) (Meanwhile, Tisiphone is sitting alone, reading a book.) Megaera (angry): Tisiphone! (Alecto and Megaera walk up to Tisiphone, both looking quite angry.) Megaera (angry): You said that you would prevent the awakening of the Sapphire Pretty Cure. Now all five Pretty Cures have been awakened! Alecto (angry): Are you even listening to us? (Tisiphone calmly closes the book, and stands up.) Tisiphone (quietly): I do not recall saying that I would stop the Sapphire Pretty Cure from awakening. And now, if you’ll excuse me... (Tisiphone begins to walk away, but Alecto grabs her arm.) Alecto: And just where do you think you’re going. (Tisiphone stops, and looks at Alecto straight in the eye. Alecto suddenly becomes scared.) Alecto (thinking): Oh no. It’s the stare. Tisiphone (quietly): I’m going out to fight. I will be back soon. (Tisiphone disappears, and Alecto starts shaking.) Megaera: That Tisiphone... not only have we been underestimating the Pretty Cures, but I believe that we may have been underestimating Tisiphone. Chronos: Well, so the Three Furies have run into a bit of trouble, huh? (Megaera turns, and sees a man standing behind her.) Megaera (growling): Chronos... Alecto (growling): The god of time himself. Jaaku-sama’s right hand man. What d’ya want? Chronos (smirking): I’ve just come to say that Jaaku-sama is angry. He is displeased with your failures. Alecto: Then we have to please him! Chronos: Good girls. Now run along. (Still growling, Alecto and Megaera disappear.) Chronos: The Three Furies are such weaklings. Yet, I wonder, why did Jaaku-sama pick Tisiphone... (Chronos then disappears.) (Eyecatch before break: Teruko appears in her school uniform and she winks to the audience, then she spins into the background, and strikes a pose. The Prism Gem Rose Quartz is seen beside her.) (Eyecatch after break: Cure Cheer appears and she winks to the audience, then she spins into the background, and strikes a different pose. The Prism Gem Diamond is seen beside her.) (Tisiphone is at the park, and spies on the Cures from behind the fountain.) Tisiphone: The Pretty Cures have found a new friend, I assume? Maybe that “new friend” knows where the Prism Gem Crystal is... (Tisiphone holds up a book.) Tisiphone: The worst possible ending! Let your white futures be stained with black! (The world turns into a dark dimension, and people fall to the ground. The girls then notice Tisiphone.) All five girls (shocked): Night Kingdom! (Tisiphone holds up a red Akanbe nose.) Tisiphone: Come on out, Akanbe! (The Akanbe nose merges with the fountain, and it turns into an Akanbe.) Mizuki: Another Akanbe!? Jeez, they just keep on coming, don’t they? Natsumi: Well, get used to it, Mizuki. We are going to have to deal with a lot of these terrifying monsters this year. Grace (confused): How are they terrifying? Ryoko: Well... they s-sort of l-look like e-evil clowns. Teruko: Never mind that! We need to transform! (All five girls hold up their Smile Palettes.) (In a sparkling pink background, the Smile Palette appears, and Teruko places the Prism Gem Rose Quartz in it, thus making a pen appear. Teruko, Natsumi, Grace, Ryoko and Mizuki both grab their respective pens, and their reflection can be seen in the mirror of the Smile Palette. They then put on eyeshadow.) All five girls: Dress Up! Pretty Cure, Shining Dance! (The mirrors of the Smile Palettes shoot out beams of pink, orange, yellow, green and blue light, and Teruko, Natsumi, Grace, Ryoko and Mizuki are bathed in it. Teruko appears and then does the catwalk, which makes her boots and lower part of her suit appear, and pink ribbons appear, and wrap around Teruko’s body, making the upper part of her suit appear. Flames appear at the tip of Natsumi’s toe, and the flames move upwards, which makes her boots and suit appear. Grace appears and she snaps her fingers, and she is then blasted with lightning. She taps her feet together to create her boots, and her suit then appears along with it. Ryoko spins her finger in the air, and makes a vortex of wind. She jumps through it, and her boots and suit appear. She spins around and snowflakes fall onto her body, creating her suit, and she then taps her feet together, creating her boots. The Prism Gems Rose Quartz, Ruby, Topaz, Emerald and Sapphire then place themselves on Teruko, Natsumi, Grace, Ryoko and Mizuki’s chests, and the frilly pink, orange, yellow, green and blue cloths appear along with the armbands. A pink ribbon then become Teruko’s bat-like headband, and she puts it on. As she does, her hair changes colour and grows longer, and as she twirls around, her hair ties itself into curly twintails, and she strikes a pose. More flames appear, and they then become Natsumi’s bat-like headband, and she puts it on. As she does, her hair changes colour and grows longer, and her hair ties itself into a bun with two long strands of hair appearing from fire, and she strikes a pose. Grace claps her hands together, and lightning appears between her hands. She claps her hands one more time, and the lightning forms into her bat-like headband, and she puts it on. As she does, her hair changes colour and grows longer, then her hair ties itself into a ponytail, and she strikes a pose. Ryoko then blows into her hands, and the wind from it come together to form her bat-like headband, and she puts it on. As she does, her hair changes colour and grows longer, then her hair ties itself into a ponytail, and she strikes a pose. Snowflakes come together to create Mizuki’s bat-like headband, and she puts it on. As she does, she falls backwards and her hair instantly grows longer and changes colour, and she then strikes a pose. The five girls then fly down from the sky and land on their feet.) Cure Cheer: The power of wisdom, the light of love! Cure Cheer! (Cure Cheer strikes her final pose) Cure Blaze: The power of strength, the light of passion! Cure Blaze! (Cure Blaze strikes her final pose) Cure Serenity: The power of peace, the light of happiness! Cure Serenity! (Cure Serenity strikes her final pose) Cure Noble: The power of kindness, the light of courage! Cure Noble! (Cure Noble strikes her final pose) Cure Belle: The power of pride, the light of hope! Cure Belle! (Cure Belle strikes her final pose) (The five Cures are in a line, and they all move away from each other as they shout the group introduction.) All five Cures: Our five hearts will unite under the starry sky of dreams... (The Cures then raise their hands, and a close-up of Cure Cheer appears as she spins around.) All five Cures: ... As we fight for justice! (The five Cures then strike their group pose.) All five Cures: Smile Pretty Cure!☆Reborn! Cure Blaze: Pop, get Candy to safety! It is quite likely that Tisiphone is attacking because she may want to capture Candy! Pop: Got it! Come on, Candy! (Pop grabs Candy’s hand, and both mascots run to safety. However, Tisiphone appears in front of the mascots.) Tisiphone: Don’t be afraid. I just want to know where the Prism Gem Crystal is. Candy (scared): I... I don’t know where it is! Tisiphone: Are you sure? Pop (angry): Leave us alone, Tisiphone! (As Pop and Candy are trying to get away from Tisiphone, the Cures continue to attack the Akanbe.) Cure Noble: Do you know how much I hate the Night Kingdom? Cure Serenity (snickering): “Hate” is a very strong word for a girl like you, Noble. Cure Belle: You know what? Let’s just get this over with! Cure Blaze: I agree. We must protect Candy! (Tisiphone tries to grab Candy, but she manages to dodge, hurting herself in the process.) Pop (shocked): Candy! Tisiphone: Such an annoying fairy for such a powerful queen. Pop (angry): How dare you hurt my little sister! Candy (tears forming in her eyes): Onii-sama... Pop (angry): Candy is the most important thing to me, and I refuse to let anything hurt her! (Pop jumps at Tisiphone, and slams into her face. Tisiphone screams and tries to get Pop off her face.) Pop: Pretty Cure! Now’s your chance! Purify the Akanbe! Cure Belle (punches the Akanbe): Lucky we’ve already weakened it. Cure Serenity (kicks the Akanbe): You’re up, Cheer! Cure Cheer: I’ll do my best! (The Prism Gem Rose Quartz glows, and the glow reaches to Cure Cheer's hand. She then draws a heart.) Cure Cheer: Pretty Cure... (The heart begins to glow bright) Cure Cheer: ... Rose Heart! (Cure Cheer thrusts her hands forward, and the heart is shot straight towards the Akanbe, which purifies it. As the Akane disappears, a small shining object is left behind.) (Tisiphone manages to get Pop off her face, and grows furious when she sees that her Akanbe has disappeared.) Tisiphone (furious): Pretty Cure... You truly are getting stronger by the day. (Tisiphone disappears, and the world is restored to its original state.) Teruko: Candy, are you okay? Candy: I’m fine, thank you. And you guys said that you were looking for Prism Gems? Natsumi: Yes, we are. Why do you ask? Candy: Because I think I this is a Prism Gem. (Candy holds out her hands to reveal a Prism Gem.) Pop: Candy! You’ve found the Prism Gem Alexandrite! It’s the Prism Gem of Harmony. Ryoko: Harmony... it really suits our friendship, doesn’t it? Grace (gasps): Ryoko! You’re not stammering! Ryoko (smiles): I guess that’s because you all made me feel... braver. Candy: You really are Nao’s twin sister. Mizuki: Alright! Mission number 1 is to find the Prism Gems of our sisters, ‘cause who knows? They may give us some power! Natsumi: Are you in this just for the power? Mizuki: Yup. Natsumi (angry): Mizuki! Mizuki (laughing): I’m kidding, I’m kidding! (As Natsumi begins to scold Mizuki, the five Cures begin to laugh, and the scene turns into a watercolour scene.) (ED: Precious・Dance) Major Events * Candy and Chronos make their first appearances. * It is revealed that Candy is the queen of Märchenland. * The Cures transform as a team for the first time. * The Prism Gem Alexandrite appears for the first time. Characters Pretty Cure * Hoshizora Teruko / Cure Cheer * Hino Natsumi / Cure Blaze * Kise Grace / Cure Serenity * Midorikawa Ryoko / Cure Noble * Aoki Mizuki / Cure Belle Mascots * Pop * Candy Villains * Tisiphone * Alecto * Megaera * Chronos * Akanbe Secondary Characters Trivia * The opening card features Cure Belle in honour of her birthday. * This episode features previews for the upcoming All Stars movie, Pretty Cure All Stars Fuyu no Festival♫: The Song of Light!. Gallery suiteprecure_candy.jpg|Candy introduces herself 992442ab4b9f4fc82d8c0a5507c3ddcb.jpg|Pop reunites with Candy phoxo8_by_sailortrekkie92-d5reqwn.png|The Cures' official group pose Category:Smile Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:Smile Pretty Cure!☆Reborn episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures